


I feel the same.

by VelynBennet



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelynBennet/pseuds/VelynBennet
Summary: I love you,Hope Andrea Mikaelson.I wanna be with your every second,for the rest of my life.
Relationships: Hizzie, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Jade & Josie Saltzman, jasie - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	I feel the same.

The Salvaore school was back to normal again,no more monsters,no more bloodshed,and Malivore was gone for good. It seemed like everything got back on the right path. As for Super Squad,the members finally could take a break from all of the monsters’ staffs. And so did Hope Andrea Mikaelson.

Hope felt more relaxed than she had ever felt before. After all that had happened,she could be herself again,there is no need to worry about the monsters and the annoying Necromancer. Peace was restored in school. However,there was also a indescribable emotion beset her,she couldn’t explain what it was. But it was like a seed from a long time ago buried in the cockles of her heart. And every time she saw Lizzie Saltzman,the siphon witch,that seed germinated bit by bit. Meanwhile,what she felt became stronger and stronger.

“What’s wrong with me?” Hope thought to herself,the unpredictable feeling was going to drive her crazy. She found herself staring at the siphon witch more than once. And Dr.Saltzman even criticized her for not listening carefully when she was in his class.

“Hope?” A familiar voice broke the train of Hope’s thought,and brought her back to reality.

“Yes?” Hope looked up,and then she caught sight of Lizzie Saltzman. “Lizzie? Hi... what are you doing here?” She felt a little hurry-scurry,even though she didn’t want to.

“I live here,Mikaelson.” Lizzie made a flatulent sound. Obviously,the Tribrid overreacted. “Anyway,we.re gonna have a bonfire party,you wanna come?” Lizzie leaned forward,with hands propping up on Hope’s desk,their noses seemed to touch.

“Sur...sure... Why...why not?” Hope wished to find a seam drilling,because her face was redder than a rose-leaf right now.

The siphon witch smiled,with the corner of her mouth slightly up.Then turned on her heel and left. 

“Okay,I’m definitely in love with her.” Hope covered her face with both hands. She figured it out. About why she hadn’t felt this way about Lizzie before. ‘Cause she was concentrating on killing monsters,instead of focusing on her own feelings at that time. There was no more crisis now. Maybe she could take a brave step for herself,expressing her true feelings. 

Yet,she just couldn’t. She did not even know if Lizzie felt the same way,not to mention that MG had asked Lizzie out several times. Hope sighed,it was a competition she could not win. But on second thought,Lizzie hadn’t been with MG,not yet. And Lizzie inadvertently gave her some hints----- She was always the first person Lizzie turned to;When Josie wasn’t around,Lizzie would spend her night in her room;Every morning Lizzie would give her extra drinks;And the distance between them just now. Hope was confused,she really didn’t know whether Lizzie liked her or not. You know what,maybe she was over-thinking it. 

The bonfire party was held next to the Old Mill. All of them were sitting by the bonfire,chatting,laughing,drinking alcohols. Kaleb chomped on marshmallows,joking with MG, “Yo,bro,did you get the blonde? Are you starting dating or something?” MG took a sip,”Nah... She only sees me as a friend,I guess her eye is on someone else.” He said while looking at Hope. 

Actually Hope had been keeping a close eye on MG,so when MG looked at her,she wasn’t surprised at all. Hope’s vampire side hadn’t been brought out,but as a werewolf,she could still hear what MG had just said loud and clear. She was sitting beside Lizzie,it seemed like Lizzie too focused on Josie’s new girlfriend Jade,not noticing Hope’s blush.

The bonfire party continued late into the night,most of them went back to school. Only Lizzie,Hope,Josie and Jade were still out here. “It’s too late,we need to go back to school for sleep.” Josie spoke, “Lizzie,come on,you can’t drink anymore,you are too drunk.And dad will be pissed off.” Josie tried pull Lizzie up,but the blonde looked reluctant,pursing her lips, “Joz,you won’t tell dad,right? I don’t wanna sleep now,please,Joz.You’re the best.” 

Hope saw Lizzie acting like a spoiled child,she felt countless butterflies in her stomach,dancing trippingly. “It’s okay,Josie,I will keep an eye on her. You and Jade can go back first.”

“That’s very kind of you,Hope.” It was a relief to Josie that she did not need to drag her sister back. 

The fire was gone,and it just Lizzie and Hope now. Darkness swallowed everything,even the moon was hiding behind the clouds. Hope looked up at hazy stars,it seemed still and silent,only the occasional chirp of crickets accompanied them.

“Okay,tippler,We need to go back.” Hope said resignedly,taking away Lizzie’s wine bottle. 

“Fine.” Lizzie said,wobbly to her feet. 

They were about to leave,suddenly,Lizzie pushed Hope softly against the tree. “Wait,Lizzie,what are you doing?” Hope panicked. Lizzie put a finger on Hope’s lips, “I wanna tell you a secret.” Hope’s heart was beating so fast,she didn’t know what was happening now. “I’m in love with you,Hope Andrea Mikaelson.” Lizzie said,leaving a gentle kiss on Hope’s lips. 

Hope’s mind went blank,and as for Lizzie,she got too drunk so that she fell asleep without a sign after kissing Hope.She had already thrown herself into Hope’s arms. Hope had no choice but to navigate Lizzie to her own room.Because it was already 2:00 AM,she didn’t want to bother others. After Hope freshening up,she did a spell to change the siphon witch into her pajamas,then lay down next to the blonde,looking at the sleeping beauty.The Tribrid couldn’t sleep and had been tossing and turning countless times,every time she closed her eyes,Hope could see Lizzie kissing her.

The sun had come out. Hope was up all night,she really needed a cup of coffee right now. But she couldn’t move,because the siphon witch was cuddling with her tightly. She had to look out the window for the scenery to kill time.The minutes later,the blonde woke up. “I feel so good.” She said with a yawn. 

“You’re up?” Hope stared at Lizzie’s compelling eyes,questioned.

“Yes,and morning,Mikaelson. I’m gonna get up to grab some food,come?” Lizzie pinched Hope’s face,and then yawned again.

“Sure.” Hope couldn’t find any reason to refuse. “Wait.Did you remember what you said and did last night?” She needed an answer,whether Lizzie liked her or not.

“No,What did I say?Did I say some harsh words? ” Lizzie shook her head.

“No,nothing.” Hope’s heart sank to the floor,she felt very disappointed.Lizzie was just drunk,she didn’t mean it. Tears welled up in her eyes. 

When she was going to bathroom,a hand pulled her arm and turned her about. And Hope felt that Lizzie was holding her tight. The blonde wiped the tears from Hope’s eyes,then she pulled her back onto the bed.Their eyes were locked,and down for a second,Lizzie leaned for a kiss on Hope’s lips softly,Hope got lost in that kiss,like a cliff,pulling her down.A sweet moan escaped form her mouth.Then she grabbed Lizzie’s neck,and strapped her body over Lizzie’s. They were both melting in that romantic kiss.

“I’m sorry I lied,I knew what I said last night.”

“Hope Andrea Mikaelson,I love you,I wanna be with you every second,for the rest of my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hizzie endgame.Thanks for reading.


End file.
